1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for servicing gantry type cranes. More particularly it relates to an apparatus which can be picked up by the lifting head block of the crane and moved to various positions under the crane gantry to provide access to the structure of the crane by inspectors and repairmen.
2. Background of the Invention
The specific description of the background of the invention is set forth in detail in the above-referenced prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,852.